Business then Pleasure
by Chubbyboy91
Summary: oneshot. Temari's had a long day and is ready to get home. alotta lemons


_**The Business Then The Pleasure**_

**I Don't own Naruto **

**RATED M FOR PPLS SAFETY**

'I'm so glad its almost time to get off work I'm ready to go home!' exclaimed Temari as she look upon the clock as it counted down to her freedom. Temari was working for a big company. She handled the company's budget she had been working hard all week and it wall almost time for her to leave.

"So Temari what are you going to do this weekend?" A pink haired lady asked as she was also watching the clock.

"I don't know Sakura I think want to spend time with Shikamaru" Shikamaru and Temari had been married for 3 years now. They went to the same college and wed right after that. "that sounds nice I think I'm going to have a night alone just me……..and my **Vibrator**."

Temari laughed at Sakura's comment. Just then the time hit 3: 15. Temari packed up her things and ran to the elevator before it become full. She was the last one the elevator could hold. She had just made it in before her blonde headed coworker. She yelled in anger "DAMN YOU TEMARI I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME!!!!"

Tamari laughed at that Ino. If she spent less time flirting around the office, she could be the first on in the elevator. Temari had made it down to her car she got inside of her, pulled out her phone and started texting her husband.

"Shika I just got off work what are you doing right now?" Seconds later she got a text back saying "Baby I would love to talk but I'm in an important case right now and can't talk. Ill talk to when I get home." She replied "KK LOVE U ;)" Shikamaru was a defense attorney. He had defended many famous people and gotten most of their cases dismissed. Temari began to pull out of office building heading her usual way home. When she pulled into the driveway she got out switched on the car alarm and walked to the house. She got into the door, threw her heel off and began rubbing her feet 'Damn it. These heels kill my feet.' She then made her way into the kitchen to get herself a snack. She turned on the T. V. looking of something to watch. She watched a movie on STARZ until she saw it was 6:30. 'Shika should be home any minute now. I think I should go take a nice hot bath while I wait for him.' She went up the stairs and into the bathroom ajoined to their room. She began to run the bath water. Once it was the right temperature she filled up the tub. She turned the water off and began stripping off her clothes until she was completely nude. She had a nice body. She was slim, had a nice ass waist, and had nice size breasts. She walked over and slowly got into the bathtub. She relaxed her body in the warm water as she did, it sent shivers down her spine the water felt so good. She laid there for a minute and started to caress her breast and she let out a soft moan as it made her nipples very hard. She took her fingers and started to go down between her legs rubbing her clit. She let out a moan that could be heard throughout the house. Then she stuck her index finger inside of her. She then let out another moan calling out her husbands name "shika……..maru."

Then a voice said " yeah what is it Hun?" She stop and looked up. It was him! Her face turned red and she asked

"s-s-s-sshika baby, how long have you been standing there?"

"I've been here ever since you started I didn't want to say anything because you looked so peaceful." he smiled. "Why don't you get out the tub, and I'll help you finish what you started." Temari got out the tub still dripping wet trying to cover herself from Shikamaru.

"What are you hiding it for I've seen it all before." said Shikamaru with a devilish smile on his face.

Temari replied " You embarrassed me." Shika said to her seductively "You look even sexier embarrassed" She smiled.

They headed to the bedroom. He was kissing Temari on her neck. She started to moan at the tingle she got when he did that. Temari then pulled his business shirt and undershirt off and revealed his muscular chest. She began to rub his muscular body and his well toned skin this made her even more wet. Shika began to kiss her, putting his tongue into Temari's hot and waiting mouth. She let him in and a battle of the tongues had begun. Shika had grabbed Temari tight ass to gain the edge. Temari was surprised, but she started stroking his growing member to get him back for grabbing her ass he started to moan at the feel of her hand on his soldier. He let her tongue dominate the inside of his mouth.

They broke away for some much needed air. "You did me dirty, but I can do you dirtier." Shikamaru Smirked. He began to kiss on Temari's soft skin. He kissed down the middle of her breast and started sucking on her nipples, she started to moan at the pleasure that was building up inside of her. He had make one nipple hard and erect. Now it was time for the other one. He did the same thing sending the same jolt through her as before. He started kissing down her stomach and going into her naval licking all inside her belly button. A faint moan came from Temari's mouth as he got near her area. He kissed her slit and began licking the outside. This sent Temari into a shock it felt so good. She had been thinking about this all day.

Shikamaru then stuck his tongue inside of his lover, this made Temari scream his name "shika……maru………… oh…….it….feels…so…"  
Then he slid his index and middle finger into her wetness going in and out of her. Temari started to move in unison with his fingers, so she could climax faster. Shikamaru started licking her clit, and it sent her over the edge. Temari screamed as low as she could and released her orgasm all over Shika's fingers and tongue. After he pulled his finger out she was still shaking and breathing heavy from the ecstasy.

Temari looked into his eyes and said "Time for me to return that favor." she got on top of him started kissing and licking all down his body. He grunted as his wife went down his body she got to his pants and started to stroke his erect member. She then unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants pulling them down slowly exposing his erect manhood he was as hard as he could get. Temari began to suck on the tip of shika's erection. She moved her hands up and down the shaft this caused him to moan. It felt really good to him. Temari started to stroke faster she stuck it into her mouth almost engulfing his entire erection. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Temari I'm bout to----" he had released all inside Temari's mouth. She licked it all up. He then grabbed her and put her on her knees with her leg spread wide. Shika began to go in and out of his wife. Temari began moaning because of the shock of pleasure being sent throughout her body. She put her face into the pillow so that she wouldn't make that much noise but shika had grabbed her by her hair pulling her face up. "I wanna hear you moan baby" he said to her seductively.

Temari felt as though she had died and gone to heaven because this much pleasure was too good to be true. Temari got close to her climax as did Shika, and at the same time they came leaving each other wet and breathless. They pulled the covers over one another.

"I love you Temari" Shika said to his wife who was falling into a deep sleep.

Temari looked up into her husbands eyes as she was slowly falling into deep sleep she whispered "I love you too" she then drifted off into a deep sleep.

THE END

Editing done by Earthbender068. Read and Review


End file.
